


The Golden Prince 3: Breaking in the Boy

by Elfflame



Series: The Golden Prince [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Community: daily_deviant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius decides to break in his latest pet and give the rest of his boys a show at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Prince 3: Breaking in the Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely not for those who read my usual stuff. But if you like my darker stuff like [Tied with a Ribbon](http://elfflame.insanejournal.com/502370.html#cutid1) or [The Replacement](http://elfflame.insanejournal.com/436929.html#cutid1), you'll probably enjoy this. This is set in the same universe as [The Tale of the Golden Prince](http://elfflame.insanejournal.com/410184.html#cutid1) and [The Punishment of the Golden Prince](http://elfflame.insanejournal.com/486794.html#cutid1), and set shortly after the last. Huge Thank yous to both Wolfish_cat and Ceria for all their betaing help.

It was to be expected, Blaise supposed. When Lucius had caught him with Draco trying to get into Harry's rooms once more, it hadn't been enough to separate them again. The three had been locked up tight, and Blaise's punishment had been the most severe yet. But punishing him for helping Harry and Draco to try to escape had not been enough for Lucius. Blaise had known that Harry and Draco would have to be punished as well. Lucius had too tight a hold over them not to make sure all three of them understood who they belonged to.

As difficult as his punishment had been for him, he knew this would be worse for Harry, and that Draco would suffer as well. Lucius had led Draco into the room after gathering all his boys there and pushed him onto a chair. He'd then cast spells to ensure that he could not move He would be forced to watch everything done to Harry. Blaise ached for them both, knowing how much this would hurt them. He only wished there was some way he could soften the blow.

But even if he had been able to make this easier for Harry, he wasn't the only one who had been set to the task of preparing Harry to be used by their Master.

Pucey and Bletchley had taken great glee in touching their Master's new boy, fondling his arse and cock and balls. They took turns stroking him while the other played with his arse. One would push him to the brink, then they would stop and switch places, smirking when Harry, blushing, pushed into their hands once more.

Blaise avoided looking at Draco, but he knew his best friend couldn't be enjoying watching others do this to Harry. He knew he'd have hated it himself if he'd been forced to watch while someone had done the same to Draco. Every so often, there would be a growl from Draco's direction, and a light slapping sound of Lucius reminding Draco that he was only allowed to watch. Blaise had no clue how Draco managed to keep quiet. It had to be hell for him.

Once Pucey and Bletchley had finished teasing Harry's cock erect, Pucey slid a cock-ring around Harry's cock and balls, then moved aside to let another boy take their place.

Blaise moved forward, stroking over Harry's side and meeting his eyes before leaning in to lick over a nipple, hoping Harry would understand. He remembered how difficult it was for Harry to back down when it came to anything, and just how much all this had to be hurting him. Unfortunately, he couldn't risk saying anything. Not with Lucius watching with narrowed eyes. Even though he'd already been punished, he knew Lucius was still testing him.

He slid down Harry's chest, nipping and sucking at his chest and stomach as he went, hoping that Harry would just let go and give in to their master. It would be easier for all three of them, then.

He heard a whimper from Draco, and another light smack, and closed his eyes, then sat up. "Over," he said softly, but loud enough for Lucius to hear. He didn't want Lucius even angrier at him than he already was.

Green eyes blinked up at him, confused.

"Hands and knees, Harry," he told him.

Harry moved, turning over sluggishly, then glancing over at where Draco sat, the look of determination on his face worrying Blaise, so he did something to distract himself from the sight, his hands squeezing Harry's arse, then pulling apart his cheeks.

"Oh…fuck…" Harry's head dropped, and Blaise could tell he knew now what was coming. But so long as he wasn't glowering at Lucius, that was just fine.

Blaise licked a stripe over Harry's entrance, shivering at the near-pained sound it pulled from him. He hated having to do this, but better Harry should just give in to what Lucius wanted then fight it. Draco and Harry would never escape now that Lucius knew their intent. And fighting him would only make things worse.

If he could, he'd have told Harry to relax. But for now, this would have to do. Blaise licked at him again, and he could feel Harry tense his whole body as he did, fighting with himself to keep from pushing back. But he couldn't allow Harry not to respond. If he were this rigid when Lucius took him, it would go so much worse. Reaching down between Harry's legs, Blaise cupped his balls, then licked him again, drawing a ragged moan from him.

There was a slap from behind them, and Blaise closed his eyes, his own stomach swirling. The part of him that had always adored Lucius Malfoy wanted nothing but to please him, but there was a growing part of him that wanted to stop. Especially for Harry's sake, and for Draco's. He wanted them to be free to do as they wished. He wanted Lucius to want only him. But to Lucius, he was just a toy. To be used or discarded at random. Just like Harry.

All they could do was placate him. And all Blaise could do was hope that Harry understood.

Blaise licked him again, his tongue pressing against the center of the pucker, and was glad to feel it give. It meant that Harry wasn't resisting this fully, even if he didn't want it. But then, Harry had always been pragmatic when it came to his own survival. Hopefully it would get him through this intact as well.

When Harry shifted, at first Blaise thought he was reacting to the feeling of Blaise's tongue, but when he looked up, Lucius was there, stroking over Harry's lips with a finger. "Open, boy. Get me ready while he prepares you for me."

Blaise could feel the tension coiled in Harry's muscles, and even though he couldn't see his face, he was sure he was glaring at Lucius.

Lucius seemed unfazed. "Unless you'd rather watch Draco take your punishment for you?" he asked in a purr.

Draco let out a whimper at that, and Blaise had to close his eyes. Whatever Lucius was planning, it wouldn't be good.

"Bastard," Harry growled. "You are a sick fuck. And when I get out of here…"

Lucius slapped him before he could continue. "I'd watch your tongue, boy. Every word you say will only make things worse for the both of you. I assure you, you'll never leave. And the more you fight this…" He smirked, fingering Harry's jaw. "…The more I will enjoy it. Now…" He clutched at Harry's jaw, hard enough that the skin paled under his fingers. "Open up."

Harry paused long enough that Blaise was sure he would refuse completely, but then he slowly opened his mouth, and Blaise watched as Lucius pushed his cock inside, his own twitching at the sight. Sucking Lucius was something he loved to do. Not that he expected Harry to enjoy it too much…

Harry's whimper confirmed Blaise's suspicion, and he did his best to distract the other young man, hoping it might make things slightly easier for him. He licked over his entrance again, pulling a groan from him, which Lucius seemed to enjoy, and Blaise could feel Harry shift as Lucius pressed his cock deeper into Harry's mouth.

There was another whimper, but Blaise recognized the sound as Draco's this time, and had to close his eyes, a sick feeling roiling in his stomach. He wondered if Lucius understood that this would be more likely to turn Draco from him than make him pliable. Lucius rarely punished Draco, and never as harshly as he did his pets. Blaise was sure that this would open Draco's eyes to just what his father was.

It made him feel ill for all of them. All he could do was keep going, and hope Lucius decided to take pity on his son before it was too late. But somehow, Blaise doubted that Lucius had an ounce of pity in his body.

Lucius scowled at Blaise. "That's enough, pet. I want to make sure he feels every inch of me." The words were followed by a smirk, and Blaise was certain both Harry _and_ Draco whimpered at that, but there was nothing he could do to stop this. Not now. He nodded, then pulled away, moving to settle with Vaisey, who was well away from the others, but in view of Draco so he could keep an eye on him. Not that he could do anything to help him, but at least he would know. It was the only thing he could do. He curled an arm around the other young man for comfort, since he couldn't do the same with Draco, and there was no way he would let Bletchley or Pucey touch him.

When he looked back to the centre of the room, Lucius had settled behind Harry and was already pressing into him. He was being very slow and deliberate about it, and Harry's face, far from being either pained or ecstatic, had gone completely blank. Like he'd gone somewhere else, and only his body was left here for Lucius to play with.

Blaise was glad that Lucius couldn't see that, or it might have gone worse for Harry. All he could do was hope none of the others said anything. His stomach sank when he saw the calculating look on Pucey's face. He loved pain, and Lucius obliged him—in ways he did with none of the others. Blaise knew he would do anything to get more of Lucius's time. Including ratting out Harry, who had been taking so much of Lucius's time of late.

Before Blaise could come up with a way to stop that from happening, Harry let out a low and pained moan, and drew Blaise's eyes back to him. Lucius was tugging at his hair and hissing something into his ear, grinding deep into him.

Harry's eyes were open and glazed, but not in a good way, and Blaise knew he was fighting everything Lucius was doing to him. He wished he could somehow stop all this. His stomach clenched when he saw Lucius release his grip on Harry's hair and begin to fuck him harder now.

This time, Harry didn't go quiet. His groans continued, the look on his face, pained acceptance, stating quite clearly that whatever Lucius had told him would not stop him from hating what Lucius was doing to him. And his glance towards Draco told Blaise quite more. Another threat, then. And whatever the threat was, Blaise was sure he didn't want to hear it.

He just wished this was all over already. For all of their sakes.

But Lucius seemed determined to drag this out. To give his boys a show as well as punish Harry and Draco…and possibly even Blaise, given the fact that Lucius knew how much he'd been helping the two see one another.

Vaisey stroked his side. "You invest too much of yourself," he whispered.

Blaise knew he was right, but he couldn't agree. He wasn't his mother, and never wanted to become like her. If he cared for someone, he couldn't just turn that off. He never wanted to. Even if his life would have been easier if he didn't adore Lucius the way he did. And as for Harry and Draco, just because Lucius was angry at them, that didn't mean Blaise could just stop worrying about his best friend and the man his friend wanted, either.

If only he could stop this. If only he could convince Lucius he was all he needed…

Harry let out a pained moan, drawing Blaise's attention back to them. Lucius's hand was around his neck, pulling him back to hiss in his ear as he ground deep into him. Harry was shaking his head.

Lucius's voice sharpened enough to become audible. "You'll do it. Or watch as they all take turns with him…" he growled, grinding into him again.

Harry's eyes flickered open, and he glanced toward Draco. Blaise's stomach dropped. Surely Lucius wouldn't really do that…would he? Blaise glanced toward Draco, whose eyes were damp, and saw him shake his head, though he stayed silent, obviously knowing that it would be unwise to speak. Lucius was far too unpredictable when crossed…as they were learning now in a rather horrific way already.

Even as Blaise looked back at Harry, he knew he would do whatever Lucius wanted to keep Draco from that fate. It was plain on his face. He swallowed visibly, then nodded and closed his eyes, his lips moving, though no sound came out.

Lucius's smirk was wide now, and his hand slipped away. "What was that, boy?"

Harry's voice was hoarse as he spoke again. "Please…let me…?" Blaise had a feeling from the tone of his voice that if his eyes had been open, they would have been blank.

Lucius gave him a vicious thrust, and Harry cried out, his head thrown back. "What was that, boy? I don't think I heard you properly."

The words drew a whimper from Harry, and his head fell forward now, his shoulders heaving as he tried to recover a little. After a moment, he tried again. "Please, sir…I…may I…come…?"

At the words, Lucius smirked once more, not answering, but fucking him hard and fast, then stopping and grinding into him once more. "Again."

Harry whimpered again, and Blaise could see as he fought with himself, finally looking up at Draco once more, and seeming to gather his resolve, the blank look gone now, despair in its place. "Please, sir…let me come…"

Lucius gave a groan at his words, then shuddered, and from the look on his face, so familiar, Blaise knew he was coming. Harry shuddered too, though not with pleasure, and slumped in place when Lucius pulled out. "No," Lucius said. "I think not. No coming until you can show me you truly wish it. For now, I think you should lie there…and think about what you've done."

He stood, cleaning himself off with a flick of his wand, then pulled on his robe, leaving Harry where he was slumped, sweat and come-slick. He glanced around the room at the others, ignoring Draco for the moment. "Well…off to your rooms, boys. None of you are to touch him. Not without permission. Understood?"

Blaise nodded with the rest of them, trying to avoid looking at either Draco or Harry, knowing that Lucius would be very interested in his reaction to both of them. For now, all he could do was hope this would be the worst of it.

"Good." He turned back to glance at Harry once more, then to his son, who sat in his chair, eyes red-rimmed, seeing nothing but Harry. "Get up," Lucius growled at him, and Draco's eyes moved slowly from Harry's still form to Lucius, anger growing there. Still, he kept quiet and stood slowly, sparing Harry one last glance before focusing on his father.

Lucius took his arm and pulled him toward the door, and slowly the others stood to follow him. Blaise gave Harry a last look before standing and following Vaisey from the room. His shoulders were shaking now, and Blaise wished he could go and reassure him, but he knew he would only make it worse—for both of them.

His last sight as he left the room was Harry, curled in a ball in the centre of the room, shuddering with sobs.  



End file.
